


Gave you all my Blood

by ragnarok89



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Conflict, Devilman Crybaby Spoilers, Dominance, Drabble, During Canon, Foreshadowing, Friends to Enemies, Guilt, Halloween, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Manipulation, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I could have chosen anyone to become Amon’s host, but I chose you.”
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Gave you all my Blood

"You should feel honored, Akira; I could have chosen anyone to become Amon's host, to become a Devilman, but I chose _you_."

Ryo's delicate, marble-white fingers threaded within Akira's, everything so uncertain between the both of them.

The room was unbearably empty, even bigger with Akira pinned to the wall, with Ryo smiling, darkly, his eyes shining in a feverish glow.

Akira grit his teeth, closing his eyes tight, refusing all of it, what he had become, all by his friend's hand.

"Ryo, you don't think that I… …" he began, shaking his head, his other hand tugging on Ryo's wrist.

Ryo remained unmoved by Akira's uncertainty, only seeing who he saved from the everlasting cycle.

"Indeed, I only chose you, Akira Fudo."

Akira's eye shot open; he looked up into Ryo's clouded blue ones, narrowing, heedless. " _Why, why didn't you say anything?_ " he asked, his voice in a growling, authoritative tone.

Ryo still gave Akira the smile plastered on his face, feeling no fear, regret, feeling _nothing_ , even as his dear friend's eyes started to turn into a baleful golden. He only leaned in closer to Akira, space nonexistent between them, grabbing him by the collar of his black shirt.

"Because it means nothing, _everything_ means nothing, but you mean something to _me_ , Akira." Ryo whispered, leaning into Akira's ear, nipping it.

Akira seized in Ryo's grip, under his ministrations, his back was to the wall. His mouth filled with saliva as Ryou shifted over him, his lips brushing against Akira's own.

He called Ryo's name under his breath, carefully, and he wanted to lash out, attack, attack, but he couldn't, not even when Ryo's hands held Akira's wrists to the wall.

His dark eyes screwed up tightly, _this couldn't be happening, it couldn't, it wouldn't_ , and then they opened.

Ryo's eyes were so _dark_ , while Akira saw the light.


End file.
